Sabes que es San Valentín, ¿Verdad?
by Namyseidi
Summary: Al recibir la noticia que Otabek viajará a Rusia, Yuri se prepara para pasar el día siguiente con él... pero se le olvidaba que aquel día era una fecha especial. ¿Por qué su amigo kazajo lo visitaba justo ese día? -Prohibida la copia parcial o completa de la historia, también las adaptaciones o que se publique en otro sitio sin permiso de la autora.


Ya había pasado un año desde que él ganó su medalla de oro en el Grand Prix final y ahora con dieciséis años, Yuri Plisetsky se preparaba para la siguiente competencia. Cuando dio sus últimos giros en la pista de hielo respiró profundamente y luego observó a su entrenador. Yakov, quien estaba a unos metros de distancia fuera de la pista le hizo señales de que había salido bien el entrenamiento y que ya podía descansar. Al sacarse los patines los dejó a un lado de la banca en donde estaba sentado y se quitó el moño que sostenía su cabello para que su visión no se viera obstruida en el entrenamiento. Su cabello ya estaba mucho más largo y fácilmente le tapaba los hombros, varias veces había pensado en cortárselo pero nunca terminada por decidirse. Cuando tomó un sorbo de agua para calmar su garganta seca su celular vibró a su lado. Tomándolo entre sus delgados dedos se preguntó quién podría estar hablándole, pero cuando vio el nombre en su pantalla casi se ahoga con el agua que bebía.

—Hey Yurio, ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Yuuri Katsuki que pasaba por su lado en ese momento con sus patines puestos, ahora era el momento de él para usar la pista y el chico ruso no dudó en que Viktor pronto se aparecería por ahí, ya que seguía siendo el entrenador del japonés y a la vez también practicaba su coreografía ya que había vuelto a las pistas. —debes ser más cuidadoso en tomar agua—le aconsejo el azabache amablemente.

—No molestes cerdo… mejor vete a la pista—le respondió enojado ya que le avergonzó que Yuuri viera como se mojaba su ropa con el agua de la botella por su descuido.

—¡Yuuuuri! —la melodiosa voz de Viktor sonó por el lugar y un dejo de enfado apareció en su interior, ahora ya no podía estar más tranquilo en la pista ya que esos dos iban a practicar y eran muy ruidosos al hacerlo. Además, Viktor siempre se aprovechaba de eso para acercarse más al japonés que se sonrojaba con cada cercanía del peliplata.

—Tks….—chasqueó la lengua cuando vio como Viktor abrazaba por detrás a Yuuri y le daba un beso en el cuello—¡Ya cállense, malditas molestias!

Cuando el japonés y Viktor se metieron a la pista, Yuri bufó molesto, ya estaba acostumbrado que Yuuri estuviera en Rusia entrenando con él todos los días, pero definitivamente no se acostumbraba el hecho de que Viktor y Yuuri fueran tan melosos cada día, cada vez que los veía así le nacía su instinto asesino para separarlos y para que se tomaran las cosas en serio, pero siempre eso quedaba en un deseo ya que nunca hacia nada más que retarlos e insultarlos cuando se le acercaban o se ponían muy insoportables.

Volviendo a centrase en su celular, Yuri dejó la botella a un lado para no volver a mojarse y leyó el mensaje que su amigo Kazajo le mandó. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa por la emoción y contuvo el aliento por las letras que leía.

 _ **"Yura, ¿Estas ocupado mañana o no?"**_

El mensaje de Otabek lo dejó extrañado, pero le contestó de inmediato.

 _ **"No, después del entrenamiento de la mañana tendré la tarde libre… ¿Por qué?"**_

Después de unos segundos Otabek le volvió a escribir y se sorprendió por la rapidez de su respuesta, pero aún se sorprendió más por lo que le informaba.

 _ **"Por la madrugada voy a llegar a San Petersburgo, te iré a visitar"**_

Sintiendo sus dedos temblar sobre su pantalla sonrió sin poder contenerse. Desde que se había hecho amigos siempre habían hablado y una que otras veces se visitaban para forjar más su amistad. Completamente feliz, ya que adoraba pasar tiempo con él trató de tranquilizarse para devolver su respuesta.

 _ **"¡¿Vendrás a Rusia?! ¡Que emoción! Te estaré esperando, por favor avísame cuando llegues, para ir a recibirte"**_

En la pista Yuri logró escuchar como Yuuri se caía por un giro mal dado y Viktor le decía "Otra vez" con voz seria, cuando quería podía ser buen entrenador, pero el chico rubio los ignoró ya que Otabek le volvía a hablar.

 _ **"Llegaré cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada ya que mi vuelo saldrá esta noche, no te preocupes, nos vemos después de tu entrenamiento de mañana"**_

Yuri hizo un gesto de decepción al leer ya que quería ir a buscarlo, pero pensó que así era mejor, Otabek llegaría cansado del vuelo y quizás al llegar quería descansar. Además Yuri tenía que estar completamente enérgico ya que Yakov en cada entrenamiento le pedía cada vez más, por eso no debía desvelarse, comer bien y cuidarse mucho.

 _ **"Bien, nos veremos mañana. ¡Ten un buen vuelo!"**_

Yuri al leer la respuesta de Otabek diciéndole que debía seguir entrenando y que se verían mañana dejó su celular en su bolsillo. Estaba que rebosaba de alegría y sus pómulos sonrojados por la ansiedad de que el tiempo pasara rápido para encontrase con el kazajo, se notaban a leguas.

—Yurio, te vez muy feliz. ¿Ocurrió algo? —de pronto la voz de Viktor voló hasta sus oídos sacándolo de sus planes que formaba en su mente para mañana.

—¿Qué te importa a ti? —dijo cambiando su expresión a una seca. Aunque aún seguía sintiéndose muy dichoso.

—Oh no seas así Yurio—respondió Viktor con alegría y el japonés se ganó a su lado para unirse a la conversación y para recuperar el aire.

—Otabek vendrá a Rusia, nos veremos mañana—contestó sabiendo que Viktor no lo dejaría en paz si no le decía. Su sonrisa volvió a sus labios y se mostró genuinamente feliz, con haberlo dicho en voz alta todo sonaba más real. Sabía que en unas horas estaría junto a su amigo pasando el día y contándose muchas cosas, como siempre lo hacían cuando se veían.

—¿Mañana? —habló Yuuri mirando con curiosidad al ruso menor—¿Pero mañana no es San Vale…—no pudo terminar lo que decía ya que Viktor se puso detrás de él y le tapó la boca con su mano derecha.

—Que felicidad, es bueno que se vean—dijo el peliplata atrayendo al japonés a su cuerpo con su otra mano y mirando con dulzura a Yuri.

El chico rubio quedo extrañado por la repentina acción de Viktor y le iba a decir que dejara hablar a Yuuri, pero cuando vio que Viktor comenzaba a repartir besos por el cuello del japonés y este se ponía nervioso y colorado, se levantó enfurecido y se fue de allí con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras le gritaba insultos en ruso a su compatriota. Eran tan descarados esos dos que ya no quería ni verlos.

En la mañana Yuri se presentó con unas marcadas ojeras en la práctica, no había dormido nada por la emoción de ver a su amigo al día siguiente y por eso se desveló casi toda la noche. Otabek le había avisado cuando llegó a la cuidad, (cerca de las 4:34) pero le dijo que se vieran más tarde ya que se iría al hotel a dormir un poco. Después de eso y al saber que el kazajo llegó bien al país logró dormir un poco, pero se despertó antes de que sonara su alarma y ahí permaneció mirando el techo de su habitación sin hacer nada. En resumen solo había dormido como una hora y eso provocó que Yakov se enojara con él por su mal desempeño en el entrenamiento.

Cuando el medio día llegó Yuri se retiró de la pista con mal ánimo, estaba frustrado y muy adolorido por las caídas en su práctica. Su muñeca izquierda le dolía un montón después de una caída sufrida, pero no se quejó ya que sabía que si le decía a Yakov este lo llevaría de inmediato al hospital. Cuando se despidió de los pocos que habían ido a entrenar, lo que le pareció extraño ya que ni Viktor y Yuuri se presentaron, se conectó a internet para hablar con Otabek, pero no fue necesario que le preguntara donde se encontrarían, ya que el kazajo le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que se juntaran en el centro, frente a un restaurant donde ellos solían comer cuando se veían en la ciudad. Completamente abrigado ya que el día estaba frío se encaminó hasta el lugar, no quedaba muy lejos y se sentía muy emocionado. Su muñeca la tenía escondida en su bolsillo pero no le quiso dar mayor importancia, ya se la pasaría el dolor, había tenido varias caídas así anteriormente y siempre se retiraba el malestar.

Al llegar al lugar Yuri observó su alrededor, Otabek o como él le decía cuando están juntos: Beka, aún no había llegado. Preocupado por eso miró su celular pero decidió esperar, quizás su amigo debía hacer algo y por eso se retrasaba. Permaneció en el lugar por unos minutos insertado en sus pensamientos cuando se percató de algo… la calle estaba llena de parejas tomadas de las manos o acarameladas. Sintiéndose fuera de lugar apreció mejor su alrededor y sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía por el cuerpo al recordar que día era hoy. Las palabras no dichas por el japonés el día de ayer volaron a sus recuerdos y se sonrojó de inmediato… ¡Era San Valentín! Y por culpa de Viktor Yuuri no pudo decírselo ya que le tapó la boca en ese momento.

—Es… San Valentin…—murmuró incrédulo pero las parejas que pasaban frente a él y la decoración de los negocios para vender afirmaron sus palabras… ¿Cómo se había olvidado de eso? Estuvo tan emocionado por la visita de Beka que ni siquiera pensó en nada más.

—Yura—la voz grave de su amigo llegó hasta sus oídos y se sonrojó mucho más… ya no había marcha atrás, tenía que pasar aquel día especial junto a Otabek, su querido amigo.

—¡Be-beka! —habló Yuri girándose para ver al kazajo, al cruzar sus miradas sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y el calor le invadía toda la cara. El moreno se veía muy bien con su típica vestimenta de chico rudo y la sonrisa que portaba en su rostro le daba un toque tierno.

—Te vez bien con tu cabello largo—le dijo Otabek cuando estuvo frente al rubio y miraba unos centímetros para bajo, ya que Yuri aun no crecía lo suficiente para pasarlo de altura.

—¡Gr-Gracias! —soltó el ruso elevando la voz muy avergonzado—¡Tú también te vez bien!

—¿Has almorzado? —preguntó el kazajo sin dejar de mirarlo y Yuri tuvo que tragar en seco para tranquilizarse.

—Uh, no… no he comido nada.

—Entremos al restaurante a comer entonces—le dijo su amigo y caminó hasta la puerta del recinto para entrar, pero al ver que Yuri no lo seguía se giró para verlo—¿Qué pasa?, ¿Quieres comer o no?

—Yo…—Yuri miró el suelo avergonzado y pensó si estaría bien en preguntarle lo que tenía en la mente. Cuando sintió que Otabek se ganaba frente a él y lo observaba con curiosidad se decidió en hablar… quería sacarse esa duda—Tú…Tú sabes que hoy es San Valentín… ¿Verdad? —preguntó al borde de un bochorno, se sentía tan cohibido por lo que decía que tenía miedo de ver la expresión de su amigo, ¿Con que expresión lo estaría mirando?… no sabía por qué se sentía de aquella forma.

—Lo sé—contestó Otabek después de unos segundos. Yuri alzó la vista sorprendido con los ojos abiertos en gran medida, si lo sabía ¿Por qué…. Por qué estaba junto a él?

—Yura, ¿Estas bien? —inquirió su amigo agachándose un poco para ver su rostro, cuando Yuri lo vio tan cerca de él se sobresaltó y movió sus manos frente a él para que no se acercara más, pero al alzar su mano izquierda sintió un gran dolor en su muñeca—¿Yuri?

—¡Es-Estoy bien! —dijo de inmediato tratando de que no se le notara el dolor en su expresión, por eso sonrió—¡Vamos a comer!, Muero de hambre—añadió alterado y volvió a esconder su muñeca en el ancho bolsillo de su abrigo. Pasó por el lado de Otabek y llegó a la puerta del recinto—¿Quieres comer o no, Beka? —preguntó sonriente y el moreno al escucharlo sonrió y lo siguió.

Se sentaron en una mesa en el centro del lugar y después de pedir lo que se les antojaba comenzaron a hablar amenamente. Yuri disfrutaba cada palabra de Otabek, pero un sentimiento extraño estaba instalado en su pecho y lo ponían nervioso a cada segundo… Si el kazajo sabía que hoy era un día especial, ¿Por qué estaba junto a él?, ¿No hay alguien más con la cual el moreno disfrute estar más aquel día?, ¿Por qué había venido a Rusia tan repentinamente?... todas esas dudas se alojaban en su pecho y se agrandaban cada vez más al igual que su dolor en la muñeca, está ya era mucho más grave que evitarla moverla lo más que podía. No quería preocupa a su amigo por algo tan tonto, además quería pasar todo el día con él sin ninguna interrupción, por eso se concentró en ignorar el punzante dolor en su extremidad.

Al terminar su agradable almuerzo, ambos colocándose otra vez sus abrigos salieron al exterior. El gélido aire invadió sus rostros desprotegidos y Yuri sintió aún más grave su molestia en su muñeca. Apretando los dientes para aguantar el sufrimiento, observó a su amigo quien miraba el lugar con aire relajado, sus mejillas estaba un poco sonrosadas por el frío y el vaho blanco se le escapaba entre sus labios abiertos.

—Bueno, ¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora? —preguntó Yuri ladeando un poco su cabeza, los ojos de moreno viajaron de la calle hasta él y en eso su corazón volvió a agitarse. —¡S-Si quieres podemos ir a comer unos helados! Conozco un buen lugar donde son deliciosos.

—¿Helado? —inquirió Otabek extrañado, en eso Yuri se sintió avergonzado ya que su propuesta había sido tonta… hacía frío y además acababan de comer. Pensó que Otabek se iba a negar ya que no se mostraba muy convencido.

—De acuerdo, vamos—le dijo dejándolo atónito. Había aceptado y no solo era eso, le había respondido con una linda sonrisa que le dio un vuelco en el corazón.

—¿No te molesta?... me refiero a que es extraño ya que… hace frio y no sé si tengas hambre…—balbuceó el rubio moviendo su pies a un constante ritmo en signo de nerviosismo, pero la mano de Otabek en su hombro lo calmó. —¿Beka?

—No es extraño, me gusta comer helado con frio… —le informó calmadamente y Yuri sintió que el cariño que sentía por el aumentó en ese instante.

—¡A mí también me gusta! —confesó Yuri emocionado y Otabek asintió.

—Lo sé, me lo dijiste una vez por teléfono—aquello sonrojó al ruso—debo confesarte que también tenía pensado ir por unos helados, pero no sabía si tenías más espacio en tu estómago.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó el rubio elevando una ceja.

—Es que comiste con muchas ganas en el restaurant… hasta terminaste por comerte mi parte—dijo el moreno aguantado una risa. Yuri abochornado por las palabras de Otabek dio unos pasos hacia atrás y levantó su mano sana en dirección a su amigo indicándolo con su dedo índice.

—¡E-Eso es mentira! —se defendió ruboroso, su rostro parecía una roja manzana.

—Hahaha, no te avergüences Yura, te veías lindo disfrutando de la comida—Otabek le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza enredando un poco sus hebras doradas—me encanta cuando te muestras tal cual eres conmigo.

Yuri sin poder aguantarle la mirada a su amigo ya que sentía que quería morir por la vergüenza y la felicidad, desvió sus ojos hasta el suelo mientras Beka seguía acariciando su cabeza. Aquel mimo era como un beso para su atolondrado corazón.

Caminado en dirección a la tienda que Yuri había propuesto volvieron a estar juntos. Sus hombros casi se rosaban, y era seguro que en un par de años más Yuri iba a ser capaz de sobrepasar el hombro del moreno sin problemas.

Cuando llegaron al lugar se sorprendieron de la cantidad de personas en parejas en una fila esperando por lo mismo. Yuri se sintió un poco incómodo al estar rodeado de tantas personas enamoradas y mostrando su amor en público. Aquellos gestos siempre le había molestado, desde que tiene memoria… no le agradaba para nada, y menos ahora ya que tenía que soportar todos los días como Viktor y Yuuri mostraban su amor sin tapujos en la pista de hielo… sentía que odiaba a todas las personas de ese lugar.

—Tienes una expresión rara Yura, ¿Te molesta algo? —preguntó repentinamente el moreno mientras avanzaban unos pasos en la fila.

—Eh… ¡No!... —contestó el ruso pero se sintió culpable al mentirle tan descaradamente, por lo que prefirió decirle lo que pensaba—solo… solo me molesta ver a tanta gente enamorada, son molestos.

Otabek pareció pensar en sus palabras y Yuri se mordió el labio, no sabía si lo que dijo le molestó a su amigo o no.

—¿Sera que piensas eso porque jamás te has enamorado? —preguntó Beka con tono ausente y Yuri sintió un pinchazo en su corazón… ¿Aquello era cierto?... él, ¿Jamás se había enamorado? —Aun no en has sentido aquel sentimiento, quizás por eso te molesta la gente enamorada.

—¿Tú te has enamorado? —preguntó Yuri con rapidez, Otabek sorprendido lo observó conteniendo la respiración, al parecer no se esperaba aquella pregunta y Yuri tampoco tenía planeada decirla, pero no se arrepentía… sentía que necesitaba saber desesperadamente esa respuesta.

Pasaron unos segundos entre ellos, Otabek se veía contrariado y movía sus ojos de Yuri al suelo para volverlos a posar en Yuri, su mandíbula se veía tensa y el ruso se sintió más ansioso, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto responderle? ¿Había tocado un tema sensible en Otabek?

—Estoy enamorado—le confesó el kazajo mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Su expresión era seria y un leve rubor se asomaba por su nariz. Había hablado tan seriamente que Yuri sintió una corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo… ¿Su amigo estaba enamorado?... Pero, ¿De quién?

Un nuevo sentimiento se instaló en el pecho del rubio, era un malestar, como un vacío extraño. Su garganta la sentía apretada y percibía como sus pulmones se cerraban un poco… ¿Otabek estaba enamorado?, ¿Desde cuándo?, ¿Y quién era su enamorada?... ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?, ¿Eran amigos, verdad?... ¿No confiaba en él?... ¿Ya tenía pareja?...y ¿Por qué no estaba ahora con aquella persona en vez de con él?... ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste… Por qué quería llorar?

—Eh…—Yuri sintiendo los ojos húmedos fingió que estornudaba para que su amigo no notara la acumulación de sus lágrimas—¿Lo estás?

—Lo estoy…—afirmó Otabek sonrojado pero no pudieron hablar más de eso ya que la fila avanzó más rápido.

Al pedir sus helados (Yuri de pistacho y Otabek de vainilla con chocolate) caminaron por las calles de San Petersburgo. Ambos estaban en completo silencio ensimismados en sus pensamientos. Yuri tenía su corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y se sentía muy deprimido. Había planeado pasar un gran día con su amigo pero aquella respuesta de Otabek lo había dejado completamente destruido… no podía sacarse de la mente que clase de persona seria la que le gusta a Otabek… el dolor que sentía su alma era mucho mayor al constante dolor de su muñeca y no sabía por qué se sentía así… como amigo debía sentirse feliz por el moreno, pero aunque lo pensara no lo sentía… necesitaba saber quién tenía su corazón y sus pensamientos.

Después de caminar un rato y de comerse los helados, ambos retomaron la conversación. Hablaron de varias cosas pero Yuri seguía sintiendo ese sentir de tristeza en su pecho, aunque trató de no mostrarlo y sonreírle de buena gana a su amigo. No se veían hace meses y debían disfrutar su encuentro… había esperado tanto por esto, que no quería arruinarlo por un sentimiento que no lograba darle un nombre. Otabek se mostró igual que antes, le sonreía sinceramente como siempre y a cada parte que iban le preguntaba cosas para guiarse mejor por la ciudad, al parecer el único que se sentía extraño era Yuri y eso lo hizo sentir aún más afligido.

Al atardecer la pareja de amigos decidió sentarse en un banco de un mirador, aquel lugar daba una vista hermosa a la ciudad en que se encontraba y los dos, a pesar de que Yuri ya había estado ahí antes, se mostraron asombrados por la belleza del horizonte.

—Ya se me había olvidado este lugar… realmente es precioso—confesó Yuri sin poder apartar sus ojos del espectáculo de la ciudad, como ya era cerca de la noche el ocaso tocaba elegantemente cada edificio de la localidad, el color naranja con azul oscuro del cielo con sus nubes cargadas combinaban perfectos transmitiéndole una sensación de calma… podría estar toda su vida admirando aquel espectacular paisaje.

—Sí, verdaderamente es hermoso. —Afirmó su acompañante y en eso un impulso se adueñó de Yuri… ya no quería sentirse más así, necesitaba sacarse las dudas de su corazón.

—Otabek—lo llamó y el moreno lo miró con atención—. Cuando estábamos esperando los helados me dijiste que tú estabas enamorado…—empezó a hablar con voz tiritona, pero no quería acobardarse, tenía que preguntarle ya que no se veía bien en el futuro si se quedaba con la duda… ahora era el mejor momento para saber ya que estaban solos en aquel hermoso lugar. —¿Po-Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —preguntó con un dejo de desconcierto, Otabek se tensó y se disponía a hablar, pero Yuri no lo dejó—Soy tu amigo, puedes contarme esas cosas, ¿Sabes? —terminó con algo de enojo.

El kazajo pareció relajarse por alguna razón y habló.

—No te lo podía decir a ti Yuri. —confesó desviando la mirada incómodo.

—¿Eh?... ¡¿Por qué no?, ya te dije que somos amigos—reclamó el ruso muy indignado, pero una idea cruzó su mente y se quedó congelado… aquello no podía ser cierto—¿No me lo podías decir a mí porque conozco a esa persona? —Otabek volvió su mirada a él rápidamente y separó los labios para decir algo, pero nuevamente Yuri fue más rápido y no lo dejó hablar—¿Es Mila verdad?, ¿Estás enamorado de esa bruja?... ¿Fue por eso que viniste a Rusia? ¿Para decirle tus sentimientos? —observó con la respiración agitada a Otabek, quien lo miraba desconcertado—pero no te atreviste a hacerlo y por eso quisiste quedar conmigo hoy, ¿Verdad? ¡Te acobardaste y por eso me invitaste a mí! —elevó su voz sintiéndose muy enojado… no entendía por que se sentía tan frustrado y traicionado, Otabek no había dicho nada a sus preguntas y eso lo comenzaba a molestar enormemente.

—Yuri…—empezó el kazajo colocando sus manos en los hombros del ruso, aquel actuar relajó un poco al rubio, quien se sentía a punto de explotar. —. No sé porque estás diciendo todo esto, pero lo estás entendiendo mal. Déjame explicarte—le pidió con esperanza, Yuri asintió y trató de calmar las lágrimas que le querían escapar— .Primero que todo, no vine a Rusia por Mila, ni siquiera me he acordado de ella hasta que la nombraste, y eso significa que no estoy enamorado de ella—aclareció el moreno y esas palabras eran como un bálsamo para los sentimientos de Yuri—. Vine a Rusia porque quería verte a ti, Yura.

El ruso quedo conmocionado por eso ya que Otabek se lo dijo con tanta emoción que le dieron ganas de abrazarlo, pero necesitaba terminar de oír lo que tenía que decirle.

—Y segundo… no podía decirte de quien estoy enamorado ya que es imposible tener algo con esa persona. —confesó apretando la mandíbula y soltando los hombros de Yuri para ganar sus brazos sobre sus piernas con las manos juntas.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Quién es? —Insistió Yuri alterado.

—Yuri no sigas preguntando, no puedo decirte…—Otabek mostró una expresión de dolor, el ruso al verlo pensó en detenerse, pero quería saber quién era.

—Beka, soy tu amigo… ¡dime quien es! —le pidió Yuri con voz quebradiza.

—Es por eso mismo Yuri, porque eres mi amigo no puedo decirte… cambiarían tanto las cosas y tengo miedo de que eso ocurra, por favor no insistas más.

En ese momento unos copos de nieve cayeron en el rostro de Yuri, este con el corazón en la garganta dirigió sus orbes esmeraldas hasta el cielo y sintió como sus lágrimas se desbordaban sin poder contenerlas por sus mofletes. Le dolía tanto su corazón que se sintió estúpido… ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?... ¿Por qué tenía ese deseo de que Otabek solo lo mirara a él?... no entendía nada, ni siquiera el significado de aquellas lágrimas.

—¡Yuri! —exclamó el kanzajo al oír sus gemidos lastimeros y al ver sus tristes lágrimas. El moreno se levantó de inmediato y se paró frente a Yuri muy asustado. Al ver que el rubio no dejaba de llorar se agachó y estrecho al menor entre sus brazos—¿Por qué estas llorando, Yuri…?— preguntó con el alma en un hilo.

—Mi-Mi muñeca duele como el infierno... —susurró Yuri tratando de desviar su atención de sus sentimientos, no quería confesarle su malestar emocional a Otabek.

—¿Tu muñeca?, ¿Qué le pasó? —se separó del menor y llevó sus manos hasta las manos del rubio, cuando notó la hinchada muñeca izquierda de su amigo que había estado bien oculta bajo su manga, sus ojos de entornaron por el pasmo—Yuri.. ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? ¡¿Por qué no te lo has tratado?!

—Fue en el entrenamiento de esta mañana… me caí y bueno, quedo así. Pensé que se me iba a pasar pero me equivoque. —le contó avergonzado mientras lo miraba con sus ojos húmedos por lo que se llevó su otra mano a su rostro para taparse su lamentable expresión.

—Yuri, esto puede ser grave. Ven vamos a un hospital, se ve muy fea tu lesión—dijo Otabek más serio levantándose pero Yuri no se movió, siguió llorando tras su mano—Yura… sé que duele, pero si vamos ahora podr—no pudo terminar ya que Yuri habló.

—¡No seas tonto! ¡No estoy llorando por mi estúpida muñeca! —gritó Yuri sin dejar de ocultar su rostro. La nieve caía mucho más sobre ellos cubriéndolos lentamente de su lindo blanco—¡Estoy llorando por ti! ¡¿POR QUÉ MIEDA NO PUEDES DECIRME A QUIEN AMAS?! ¡¿NO SOY DIGNO PARA SABERLO?!... me estas rompiendo el corazón Otabek y ni siquiera sé porque rayos me siento tan triste… ¡No sé por qué motivo deseo que solo me mires a mí!... me siento tan tonto, tan estúpido que quiero morir…—finalizó aumentando sus lágrimas y llevando su otra mano a su rostro, quería taparse por completo su cara, no quería que Otabek viera su expresión… quería escapar de ahí pero no podía moverse ya que todo su cuerpo tiritaba.

—¡Te amo! —la voz de Otabek perforó violentamente en sus oídos y congeló de inmediato sus gimoteos junto a sus lágrimas—¡Te amo a ti, Yuri!... estoy enamorado de ti—añadió con voz decidida pero tiritona. El menor sin creer lo que había escuchado destapó su rostro y observó con asombro a su amigo quien estaba parado frente a él con las mejillas muy sonrojadas y con la mirada resuelta, sus manos estaban en puños muy apretados, después de tomar un poco de aire él prosiguió—.Es por eso que no podía decirte de quien estoy enamorado, no quería… no quiero que nuestra amistad cambie por esto… no quiero perderte Yuri… por eso no te dije nada—Otabek tragó con dificultad sin dejar de mirar al rubio, su expresión de dolor llegó al corazón del menor—Cuando me preguntaste si me había enamorado en el puesto de los helados, solo tú estabas en mi mente… no hay nadie más en ella, solo estas tú.

Yuri de levantó y notó que sus piernas tiritaban. Había recibido una inesperada confesión de Otabek por lo que quedó completamente mudo. Sus lágrimas ya no caían y sus ojos brillantes no se despegaban de su amigo. ¿Aquello que escuchó no lo imaginó, verdad? Su corazón estaba por escaparse de su pecho y sus mejillas ardían de tal forma que fácilmente la nieve se derretía en su piel. El dolor de su muñeca desapareció por el momento y se mordió los labios sintiendo como la calidez y la felicidad se instalaban y dejaban sus maletas en su pecho. En ese momento entendió por que se había sentido tan intranquilo en el día, entendió porque su corazón se descontrolaba al tratarse de Otabek. Comprendió los celos que sintió al saber que su amigo estaba enamorado de alguien y del miedo que tenia que no fuera de él… descubrió los sentimientos que él albergaba por el moreno y ya no podía reprimirlos.

—Otabek…Beka—comenzó a hablar Yuri casi sin voz, notó que sus piernas fallaban y que caía al suelo pero el moreno fue rápido y lo sujetó de la cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

—Yuri, ¿Estas bien?

—También te amo—dijo Yuri con un doloroso nudo en la garganta y colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno para sujetarse mejor—También estoy enamorado de ti, Beka…—confesó sintiendo todo el calor de su cuerpo en su rostro, sus miradas se unieron y el ruso pudo observar con el Kazajo lo observaba atónito.

—Yura…—el susurro conmocionado de Otabek sonó como un alivió en su alma.

—Sé que sonara egoísta… pero quiero estar contigo Beka, quiero que solo me veas a mí…

—Yuri, sabes que no podemos estar juntos—le informó Otabek con la voz quebrada, Yuri sabiendo el porqué de sus palabras solo asintió dándole la razón. Sabía que aun siendo un menor, su relación seria mal vista por los demás.

—Es verdad que nos meteríamos en problemas si estamos juntos ahora… pero sinceramente me importa una mierda, ¡Otabek por favor no me rechaces! ¡Te amo!... nunca le había dicho nada de esto a alguien, eres el primero… Beka, te necesito en mi vida. —Yuri soltó nuevamente sus lágrimas pero esta vez era una mescla de dolor y de felicidad, su interior estaba tan extraño que mil emociones lo envolvían.

Yuri vio como el rostro de su amigo se debatía gracias a sus palabras, y cuando percibió que el moreno acercaba su cara a la de él cerró sus ojos, anhelaba ese roce, quería sentir sus labios contra los suyos, pero aquel contactó en sus labios que esperaba, nunca llegó y fue remplazado por los labios de Otabek besando su frente. El ruso abrió los ojos lentamente y disfrutó la calidez del moreno en su frente, aquel toque le regalaba una gran calma, aquella calma que había estado buscando todo el día.

—He estado enamorado de ti todos estos años Yuri, podemos esperar un poco más… esto es lo único que puedo darte por ahora—dijo Otabek con una sonrisa y hablándole muy cerca, sus narices se rozaban.

Yuri entendiendo solo asintió con desolación, Otabek al ver eso llevó una de sus manos a hasta sus mejillas y limpio el rostro de lágrimas del ruso. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con tal resplandor que Otabek sintió que podía quedarse toda su vida admirado aquellas pupilas.

—Sabes que hoy es San Valentín, ¿Verdad? —inquirió Otabek dejando confundido al menor.

—Lo sé… pero, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Porque solo quería pasar este día junto a ti—contestó el moreno juntando sus frentes—viaje de mi país hasta aquí solo para pasar este día contigo… aunque no tenía planeado confesarme—se rió y Yuri también lo hizo, aquello no había estado en los planes de ninguno, pero sus sentimientos habían sido tan fuertes que no pudieron seguir ocultándolo—me gustaría tanto tenerte en mis brazos siempre, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien ya que lo que siento es real… te esperaré los años que queden para poder estar a tu lado, pero quiero saber si tú también lo harás.

Yuri contuvo su aliento al escucharlo y sonrió, estaba muy sorprendió por aquella faceta de Otabek, normalmente era alguien callado y reservado, pero con él siempre se mostraba más abierto, Por eso sonrió.

—Eres idiota…claro que también esperaré… lo que sea necesario, esperaré—dijo odiando por completo aun ser menor de edad, si no fuera por eso ellos dos estarían juntos sin ningún inconveniente, tal cual como Viktor y Yuuri, mostrando su amor ante todos y sin miedo.

Después de abrazarse y de compartir el silencio y las calidez de sus cuerpos, Otabek se separó del rubio y de su bolsillo extrajo una caja cuadrada del tamaño de su mano. Confundido el ruso quiso preguntar que era, pero cuando Otabek la abrió y dejó ver su contenido sus palabras quedaron a mitad de camino en su garganta.

—Son anillos con cadenas…—el moreno extrajo una de ellas, la cadena era de plata brillante y el anillo era de un blanco muy llamativo—podemos usarlo en el cuello por mientras—continuó colocándole la cadena al ruso por debajo de su largo cabello—y cuando ya podamos estar juntos…—sus dedos recorrieron lo largo de la cadena y llegó hasta el anillo el cual lo tomó con aprecio—pondremos los anillos en nuestros dedos.

Aquellas palabras le dieron un vuelco en el corazón a Yuri. Nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero eran de completa felicidad y con cuidado tomó entre sus dedos la otra cadena idéntica a la de él para colocársela a Otabek. El moreno recibió su actuar con tranquilidad y al terminar volvieron a juntar su frentes.

—Es una promesa… estaremos juntos cuando ya sea mayor—dijo él con un dejo de tristeza pero de inmediato aquel sentir se esfumo. Tenía un futuro junto al moreno y esos anillos lo demostraban.

—Así será.

—Otabek…—lo llamó Yuri al volver a sentir algo, el moreno separó sus frentes y lo observó con detenimiento. —Mi muñeca de verdad me duele demasiado—confesó con una sonrisa infantil. El kazajo también sonrió y le dio un leve golpe en la frente.

—Vamos a ver que tienes, Yura.

Se separaron un poco y mirándose directamente a los ojos el moreno alzó una de sus manos al ruso. Yuri sin comprender le preguntó con la mirada.

—Podemos caminar de la mano. —le contestó y Yuri se sonrojó de inmediato.

—¡Cl-Claro! —dijo sorprendido pero como aquello le fue tan repentino no logró mover sus manos.

—¿Yura? —habló Otabek al ver que el ruso no se movía—¿No vamos a tomar de las manos o no?

El menor sonriendo por eso, dijo un rápido "Sí" y logró recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Al unir sus manos y entrelazar sus dedos percibió como una calidez recorría todo su ser. Completamente feliz empezó a caminar con Otabek, pero esta vez sabía que les esperaba un gran futuro. Solo debía ser paciente y así podría estar siempre a su lado.

Al lado del hombre que él amaba con toda su alma.

.

.

.

.

\- **_FIN-_**

 **/**

 **Especial de San Valentín, un poco tarde pero vale la intención ¿no?… eso es lo que dice mi madre.**

 **Esperó que les haya gustado, es un poco cursi pero para la ocasión no importa. Me encanto escribirlo.**

 **Les pido sus votos si les gustó este One-shot y su comentario si lo desean. Feliz San Valentín atrasado y que tengan una linda semana.**

 **Un beso!**

 ***Este es un One-Shot, por favor no pidan continuación, aunque quisiera hacerlo más largo no puedo por mi tiempo.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
